In the manufacture of heat exchangers and particularly high pressure heat exchangers, known condensers, one of the problems is the high pressure of the material handled such as refrigerant requires either that the tubes utilized in the condenser be thick or be extruded with sufficient thickness to provide multiple paths that have adequate strength.
The tubes must be reinforced or the walls thereof thickened.
Thus, in one commercial form which has been utilized, it is common to provide a plurality of flat extruded tubes that have longitudinally extending channels for the refrigerant, headers at each end of the tubes which are bonded to the tubes and a plurality of sheets having openings through which the tubes extend to provide fins.